


A Thursday Night

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little story of one of those Thursday night meetings + Malec and kids. Still 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thursday Night

They always tried to hold the weekly meetings after Rafe and Max were in bed, but tonight Rafe was sick and Max was being three.

 

Alec was busy checking on Rafe, while Magnus tried to wrangle Max into bed. They'd moved max's toddler bed into their room while Rafe was still sick.

“Daddy I wanna drink”

“Max you already had your glass of water. I’ve read you your story and now it’s time for my little blueberry to go to sleep okay.”

“Daddy I need potty.”

“Maxi we already went to the bathroom.”

 

This went on for a while longer with Max continuing to test Magnus’ patience.

Finally after Magnus sang him another lullaby Max was finally asleep.

Magnus turned the monitor on and went to check on Alec.

 

Alec was just giving Rafe another cold compress when Magnus walked into the boys’ shared room. Shadowhunters didn’t get sick that often, so Alec and Magnus were extra careful with Rafe. The doctor at the institute had checked him out and ruled it as a case of a very normal stomach virus.

Alec gave Rafe another dose of medicine and stayed with him while he fell asleep. Magnus walked out into the living room just as the doorbell rang.

He opened the door to see Lily with a bottle of wine and Maia with a box of pizza.

 

Lily and Maia were so familiar with the place that Magnus just took a seat on the couch while they got the glasses and plates ready.

 

“I don’t understand why you can’t get this yourself Magnus. You’re a warlock you can just sit there and make the wine come to you!”

“Lily I don’t see why I have to defend myself, but if I must why don’t you try putting a stubborn three year old to bed while also dealing with a sick six year old and then see if you have enough energy to magic a glass of wine to your fingertips.”

“Sure Magnus.” She gave him his glass of wine anyway as she sat down next to him.

“Max giving you guys a hard time again?” Maia asked as she took her seat on a chair.

“Everybody always says terrible twos, but this kid is just stubborn. I’m afraid of the terrible fours as well.” Alec responded as he walked in from the kids’ bedroom.

 

They talked a bit more about Rafe and Max before Lily finally brought up some actual downworlder business.

Apparently a rogue vampire had come to New York and had not come to meet with her.

They came up with a plan on how to take care of the situation without getting the institute involved.

Just then a little giggle broke up the conversation.

They all turned to the baby monitor.

Magnus dramatically groaned back on the couch which made Alec laugh.

“Don’t worry I’ll go check on him.” Alec told him

“No you both sit. Auntie Lily will go put little Max to bed.”

“Why don’t I come with you Lily? We can tell him the story of the werewolf, the vampire, and the little warlock.” Maia said as she followed Lily down the hall.

“That story better not end with the little warlock having nightmares. I want some sleep as well tonight.” Alec told them as they left.

“I second that.” Magnus cried out as well.

Alec had been leaning against the counter, but as Lily and Maia went to check on Max he walked over to the couch and laid down with his head in Magnus’ lap.

They both let the stress of that evening wash away as they listened and laughed to Lily and Maia tell Max their story.  

 

 


End file.
